historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Fox
"Always stand back up! Just because it's bogus doesn't mean you gotta give up. They call 'em challenges and you're s'posed to beat 'em, not the other way 'round." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *Sprite Visual Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Lukas Steltz *'Dispatch Designation:' Black Fox *'Recruit #:' 13 (Second Generation) (#53 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 155 lbs *'Blood type:' B+ *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' - *'Class:' Empath *'Weapon Preference:' Bare hands, Climbing claws, Throwing Spikes. *'Disciplines Learned:' Peak/Concentrated audio perception, Rapid climbing, Expert gravity suspension. *'Born:' Monterey, California. *'Spoken Language:' English. *'HH Tattoo Location:' Center of Back *'Zodiac Sign:' Aquarius *'Closest Relatives:' George (Father) Wenona (Mother/Deceased) Jamie (Sister) Background Detail Born the second of two siblings, Lukas had been born into a well-funded family due to his father's position as chairman of a fishing company in Monterey. In his younger years, Lukas had a fondness for exploring places he previously had never been to, never having any sense of fulfillment from places he's already been for too long. Climbing trees, walls, the sides of cliff faces and other large formations were constant activities of his and those yearnings were always problematic enough to have his sister constantly keeping a strict eye on him. As Jamie never made her personal issues known to him, he remained mostly oblivious until the day he was injured by a bully in an attempt to break up a fight. He witnessed the bully being murdered by her after the commotion and said nothing as she proceeded to dispose of the boy's body. From then on, Lukas became more careful to observe Jamie to better try to identify with how she might have been truly feeling, which was no easy feat with how well she consistently hid her feelings. Several days after those events, he was approached after school by another boy he wasn't familiar with who asked questions in regards to the very same missing person whom he saw Jamie kill. Lukas denied knowledge of the person in question and was swift to leave, but Will had detected just how nervous Lukas was to the question, expecting that there was more to be found. Will waited the next day to ask Jamie instead, figuring she would have known more. Recruitment The night he awakened to his mother's screaming was the last night he saw his mother alive, watching as his inebriated father killed her in his clumsy stupor after shoving her and causing her to fall and break her neck as her chin struck the end of a table on her way to the ground. Lukas immediately ran to his mother's side to check on her without paying mind to his father's mental condition. Without the proper clarity of mind to add sense to his actions in his drunken state, George came to the faulted conclusion that Lukas wouldn't remember what he witnessed without his eyes and took to restraining his son, proceeding to gouge his eyes out with a screwdriver. Lukas fainted after some screaming and missed the following commotion, waking to find himself in a hospital with no vision to speak of. He and his sister had been rescued and their father had been arrested, leaving both Jamie and himself without any caretakers. With the condition Lukas was left in and the trauma that both the children would have been left with, Top Dog expected neither of them would be emotionally stable enough to fit in with ordinary society and gave them the choice of taking up an offer for enlisting with his organization as the guidance counselling and health care services would be provided free of charge to them as long as they accepted. Lukas agreed to join, but only after his sister did despite the fact that he would have otherwise been put up for adoption without her if he refused. Appearances * ???? * ????